Tentando esquecer
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Desculpa pelo título mas não tinha nenhum melhor... e quanto a esses resumos eu os odeio pois nunca consigo escrever um decente... por isso se estiverem curiosos para saber sobre o que é a história por favor a leiam e tudo o que posso lhes dizer é qu


Tentando esquecer – Primeiro capítulo 

Tocou com os dedos trêmulos a água que refletia o luar, estava fria, igual o seu coração. Ante a essa colocação sentiu lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, estas que se misturaram ás águas doces do lago.

Tirou os sapatos e pôs os pés dentro da água, aquilo lhe era reconfortante, sentiu a brisa leve e morna acariciar o seu rosto, isso lhe lembrava o toque dele, suspirou recordando-se do seu sorriso, fazia tanto tempo.

Movimentou de leve os pés, fazendo a água respingar como numa brincadeira de criança, "criança", "infância" e "ele". Balançou a cabeça tentando desviar tais pensamentos, se não podia telo porque se martirizar tanto, culpou-se.

Levantando um pouco a cabeça e os olhos vermelhos como rubis fitaram intensamente a lua, tão serena e calma, como o sorriso dele.

Quando havia sido mesmo a última vez em que o vira, não tinha idéia, com certeza há anos, já que havia sido no casamento dele com Anna. Quantos anos ela teria na ocasião? Se já possuía 23 as contas indicavam que devia ter entre 17 e 18. Sentiu-se por um momento fraca e sem forças, por que tudo não podia ter um final feliz com ele ao lado dela? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão impossível? 

Encolheu-se e retirou os pés de forma rápida da água e como se ela sentisse muito frio, abraçou-se em busca de conforto e calor, ela precisava tanto de alguém.

Cansada pelo dia árduo e cheio de afazeres ela suspirou de forma pesada e se levantou da margem, os braços ainda envolta do próprio corpo, que estava trêmulo, e a mente distante.

Olhou um pequeno e delicado relógio de pulso que carregava consigo e viu que já era tarde, os ponteiros indicavam 1:00 am, por isso resolveu voltar. Antes de sair disse que iria dar uma volta por aí, isso lá pelas 21:00 pm, mas havia ficado muito tempo fora, será que alguém estaria preocupado com ela ou então até mesmo a esperando? Claro que não, veio à resposta reflexo de sua mente, nem sabia como se permitia pensar em tantas besteiras, não devia se iludir tanto, ninguém se preocupava ou gostava dela e nem tinha motivos para isso.

Calçou os pés e voltou ao templo dos Asakuras em passos pequenos enquanto aproveitava o ar fresco da noite, ao chegar se sentia um pouco melhor, os pensamentos em sua mente já começavam a se dissipar. Silenciosamente se dirigiu a uma das construções principais onde os poucos moradores do local moravam. Abriu a porta com cuidado e adentrou no cômodo da entrada deixando o seu calçado ali mesmo e o substituindo por uma pantufa, foi em direção a sala para depois passar pelo corredor que dava para o seu quarto,  ao avistar o corredor viu que ele estava muito escuro e por isso, mesmo já o conhecendo como a palma de sua mão, correu para acender as luzes as desligando em seguida vendo que a porta de um dos quartos estava aberta, não queria interromper o sono de ninguém. Ao fazer isso ela notou uma pequena movimentação no local e se encolheu toda ao distinguir a imagem de quem surgira a sua frente, era Hao.

_ Desculpe-me..._ ela falou apreensiva.

_ Não se preocupe eu estava acordado mesmo, é bom encontrar alguém ainda de pé há essas horas, aqui todo mundo dorme cedo demais.

Ela relaxou um pouco e soltou o corpo que antes estava todo tenso e em alerta, não gostava muito do irmão do mestre Yoh, tinha medo dele. 

Ele que já a observara antes de longe, notou como a garota se sentia incomodada com a sua presença e decidiu mudar isso, já não suportava mais o comportamento de todos com ele, com certeza tinha cometido muitos erros, mas isso não significava que nunca poderia  mudar, os últimos acontecimentos da luta dos shamans haviam aberto os seus olhos e por isso ele se arrependera de tudo. Escolhendo as palavras ele começou.

_ Será que nós podemos conversar?

Tamao ante a pergunta involuntariamente viu-se imobilizar e a expressão de súbito mudava de medo para surpresa, ela não acreditava no que ouvia. Sabendo que não podia fugir de dar uma resposta disse que estava cansada e se retirou rapidamente. 

Ele sentiu uma ponta de desapontamento mas não iria desistir. Com esse pensamento não conseguiu resistir em falar algo para atiçar a curiosidade da garota sobre ele e também mexer com os sentimentos dela, quem sabe isso não poderia funcionar para fazer com que ela em outra oportunidade retornasse na sua decisão de não conversar com ele.  

_ Você estava pensando nele não é? Eu também penso muito nela, mas eles, infelizmente, se encontram muito fora do nosso alcance. _ Disse ele com um tom sério e misterioso.

Ela que já estava na porta parou diante desta e divagou por alguns instantes, não encontrou de primeiro, sentido nas palavras dele, só se sentiu muito confusa e por isso resolveu pensar melhor nisso dentro do seu quarto, longe dos olhos dele.

N/A: E aí pessoal, o que vocês acharam? Reviews please! A fic pode até estar parecendo meio estranha e tal, mas por favor esperem porque com o tempo ela melhora. Já estou trabalhando no segundo capítulo dela, no sexto de a perda e o segundo de por causa de você já está pronto. Prometo que eu vou tentar não atrasar muito as atualizações... Espero que alguém ainda acredite em mim e leia as minhas fics.....Prometo também que termino.... não se preocupe... um dia desses vocês ainda vão ler fim.... em algum capítulo de uma fic minha....Bem antes que eu me esqueça eu vou dizer o óbvio.... shaman king não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens para dar asas a minha imaginação.

Realmente eu estou esperando comentários... seria pedir demais?

   Bye and kisses

             Sweet Sakura

Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br ou sweetsakura@lindinha.com.br ou ainda sakura_li@lindinha.com.br 


End file.
